This is how its meant to be
by im in love with kickin it
Summary: Kim is leaving for 4 years to University of Toronto. Jack has gone missing for those 4 years what happens when Kim finds him


I look around the room seeing everything I used to love my crush, my 3 male best friends and my 3 best female friends. Looking at all of them makes me even more depressed they all look sad with fake smiles plastered on their faces. I knew this is the last time I see them for a long while maybe I won't ever see them again. Who knows I love them with all my heart which makes it that much harder to leave. I call my crush out asking if they could come outside for a brief moment. I walk outside and ask how they are taking it. They reply with a simply ok. I knew then I had to tell them because it was now or never.

"Jackson R. Brewer, I love you and I hope you love me too" I said loudly.

He looked at me confused really confused. That's when he said those dreaded words that made me feel bittersweet inside

"Kim, I love you too but you have to leave and you know it. We can never be together until you come back. But when you do if I am not or you are not dating someone we can date but until then I'm sorry it just won't work out" he said quietly

He looked so sad while saying his speech one little tear escaped from his eye and I quickly wiped it away with my thumb. I needed something before I left something I deserved for telling him my feelings first, a kiss.

"Jack before I go can I have one kiss?" I asked quietly

Before I could even move I was being kissed. Sparks were flying which made me feel worse that I was leaving either way it's too late I'm going to U of Toronto in September and I can't give it up.

Everyone slowly came out saying last goodbyes everyone was crying even jack except me. I couldn't I just couldn't the tears wouldn't even form and I'm not sure why. I will really miss everyone here so why can't I cry.

I get in my dad's pick-up truck and we dive to the airport I say goodbye.

"I'll see you in a few months I love you all" I said quietly

"We love you too Kim but hurry up you're going to miss your flight" my mom says while tears flow down her face.

I board my plane slowly and finally the tears fall. We start our descent into the air and I knew I wouldn't see my friends until Christmas which made me even sadder. I wouldn't get to see jack anymore.

I knew right then I loved jack and I will never love anyone the same way.

4 years later…

Its graduation day I see the gang every Christmas and summer so it wasn't as bad as I thought. Only one person never came back and it was jack. No one knows where he went. Until now when I'm up at the podium on my graduation day because I'm valedictorian and I see a man with shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes in a suit smirking at me. That's when I knew it was jack. He came even though we haven't spoken in 4 years. I never stopped loving him and I knew he never stopped loving me.

After the graduation ceremony

"Kim, I'm so proud of you" he said softly while pulling me into a hug

"I love you jack I never stopped" I said softy into his suit.

"Neither did I that is why I'm here. I wanted to let you know I didn't come home because I was in the war. And if it wasn't for my wish to come home and love you I would have gave up Kim I would have. But you're my rock. And that's why Kim Beulah Crawford will you go on a date with me?" he said with hope in his eyes

"Of course Jack why wouldn't I" I said happily

1 year 7 and half months later…

I am married with kids a boy and girl set of twins. The girl has jacks moles and his eye shape but my hair and my eye colour.

The boy looks more like jack same build and hair but my jaw my eye shape and jacks eye colour.

They are adorable and they are mine forever. Jack on the other hand might not have them forever he is back in the war, he is trying to come back but it's going to be a while. The gang and I talk occasionally but it's harder now that we all have kids.

I hope jack comes back before November I'm having another kid a little girl.

That's when I had a sense a weird one. It was telling me to go outside. That's when I saw it jerry carrying a man with one leg into the yard. I ran as fast as I could at them. It was jack my jack he came back with only one leg but he was back.

5 years later

I'm so tired little Emily (the daughter to be born in November)

Is running away from me as she threw water at my face then ran as fast as she could to jack. Seeing as he put her up to it.

She looks like him with the brown hair and eyes. Though she had my build and my jaw she was adorable.

I realized something then this is how it's meant to be forever and ever

The end


End file.
